An Untitled Chapter In My Life
by EmmaJones22
Summary: Kind of a Hero/ Villain story. Enjoyy!


**{Hi I'm kind of back, at least I have some things in my head and I'll write more!BTW, this is a Villain/Hero Smut. Emma= villain, Killian= hero They both have magic. You almost never see those stories. ENJOYYYY}**

Emma was sitting right up in her bed, reading a book when she got a call on her Apple watch. While groaning, she looked at her wrist to see who it was. James. She ignored him.

God he was a dick. They went to high school together and he was the smartest guy of the football team, which is kind of being the tallest dwarf. When she first met him, he said, 'You got a zit right there.' pointing to the middle of her chin.

Suddenly there were loud noises coming from her kitchen. Well, kitchen? The place she uses to cook her food. Emma lived in an abandoned warehouse, nobody ever came there.

She stood up and walked to the sounds, only to be pulled back by someone. An arm around her midsection and a hand covering her mouth.

Emma looked down to the arm wrapped around her stomach. It missed its hand. Her eyes went wide. Killian. And even before she got something to say or do, she found herself bound to one of the chairs in her room.

He was at her ear in an instant, "You have something that belongs to me." He breathed.

She cursed herself for leaving any trail that could possibly led to her. A couple years ago, Emma broke in to his apartment and stole a necklace she got for him to give him powers, when they were dating in high school.

Emma needed it to give to Rumpelstiltskin, but damn this man for being so good in magic, even when he didn't have any at hand

"Tell me!" he yelled in a demanding tone, slamming his hand down on a table.

She simply shook her, "I have nothing to tell." she yelled back with an evil grin on her face. A part of her really wanted to hit the man Infront of her, but alas her hands were tied up.

"Listen up Jones, as long as I'm alive you'll never find it." She said with a smirk.

He simply shrugged, "Guess I'm gonna have to torture it out of you." Emma eyes went wide, but he didn't notice. She secretly hoped that it would be on a sexual level. She really needed to get laid.

Suddenly her back found the wall behind her and Killian's face was inches from hers. Then his lips attacked hers and her body was trapped between the wall and his broad form.

His looks didn't change at all after the last time they met. He still had his delicious scruff on his chin and black fluffy hair. You can deny it all you want, but Killian Jones is one hot man.

His lips left her and went to suck a mark in her neck. Emma couldn't save the moan that escaped her mouth. "We should have done this years ago." She suddenly said softly.

Killian backed away from her slightly, "Aye, I agree." he agreed and captured her lips again.

The stubble on his face, made her feel weak in her knees. It felt amazing against her skin and she wanted to feel more. Emma couldn't wait any longer, so she flicked her wrist and both of them were naked.

"You've never liked it the hard way, did you?" He asked with a smirk while trailing down her body with his hands.

"Nope." She agreed with him and smashed their bodies together.

His hard length was pressed against the back of her thigh when he bended her over the table, Emma sucked in a breath when her nipples made contact with the cold table and stopped breathing at all for a moment when Killian pushed his hard cock inside her tight cunt.

"Oh Jesus Christ," he groaned out.

The only thing Emma could do was let out small squeaks as Killian pounded into her, her voice would surely go hoarse if she made any louder noise.

"Please say that you're close." Killian said, clearly holding back and Emma just nodded. She loved how thoughtful he always was making sure she came first. Suddenly she regretted everything that happened right after they were dating, she never should have walked down the dark path that let to doing evil things for Rumpelstiltskin, like stealing his necklace.

She came with a cry, saying sorry to him for stealing the necklace over and over again until she believed it herself. Her legs shook when Killian pulled out of her and spurted his own release on her lower back

"Why did you stole it from me?" Killian asked and turned her into a sitting position on the desk.

"I'm naked." Emma pointed out, cleaning herself off with a damp cloth.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Yeah no shit we both are, now answer me." clearly not giving a damn.

Emma chewed her lip, she didn't want to admit it. "No."

"Emma.." His voice changed to a darker tone. Not only his voice, but his facial expression too. He got closer to her face to see if her wall would brake. But she only shook her head and Killian got more and more frustrated every time she refused to answer him.

"Tell me!" He suddenly yelled and saw a tear escape from Emma's eye.

She softly mumbled something and more tears came, but Killian didn't hear her. He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to say it out loud.

"Because I love you!" She shouted and Killian let go of her hair in an instant. Shock written all over his face.

"What?" he asked softly.

Emma pulled her legs up to her chest and told him how she stole his necklace to make a potion, created by Rumple, to make her stop loving him. But that she was very stupid to trust him 'cause he only used her for his devious crimes and she would only get the potion if she actually committed them.

"One day I was done working for him, I never got my potion and I never stopped loving you." Emma admitted, "But before I completely abandoned Rumple, I managed to take the necklace back. It is in my pillowcase." She wiped away a tear with back of her hand. Somewhere in her mind was she glad she told him.

Killian was absolutely stunned by her story, but wondered one thing, "Are you still in love with me?"

The blonde beauty hesitantly looked up to him and nodded her head a small smile formed on lips, "Do you still love me?" she asked, mentally crossing her fingers that letting him inside her walls would not get her hurt.

Killian slowly moved his head toward Emma's, letting their lips collide in a passionate kiss.

In the midst of their make out session, Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Are you okay?" Killian asked, stroking her cheek.

Emma nodded, leaning in to his touch, "I'm just so glad...well...you know." She smiled and got up from the desk to grab his necklace from her pillowcase.

He was right behind her, wanting to feel his magic rushing through his veins again.

Emma got her pillow from her matrass, took Killian's jewellery from it and handed it to him. Immediately when he touched it his magic came running through his body.

A big grin formed on his face, he flicked his wrist to see if he actually got it all back. He looked at Emma and saw her dressed in a gorgeous black lace lingerie set. They both smirked at each other and almost launched themselves into one another's arms.

"Before we are going to have the best sex ever," Emma started, "I'd still like to apologize for all the difficulties I might have brought to you, whilst you did not have your magic."

Killian smiled, "It's okay, I have it back now don't I."

He kissed her, had the best sex ever and they lived happily ever after.

**{I had this idea when I was in my junior year of high school, now I'm in my first year of college. Big oof. I'm a lazy piece of shit XD and I still use XD, christ I am sad. Hope you enjoyed it! WHO SPOTTED THE HEATHERS QUOTES? Byee pancakes! -1348 words- }**


End file.
